1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a palm rest with a detachable assembly mechanism, and particularly to a palm rest that utilizes a detachable assembly mechanism that attaches to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art, palm rests are used to prevent the user's palm from being suspended in mid air while typing by keyboard for ergonomic purposes.
However, the palm rest in prior art usually uses a pair of fastening members in order to attach the palm rest to a keyboard. The fastening members clip onto a pair of clipping slots formed on the keyboard, and the fastening members usually protrude outside the palm rest and cannot be retracted. Some fastening members protrude beyond the side of the palm rest, while some fastening members protrude beyond the bottom of the palm rest. Such a design directly affects packaging and transportation. For example, it creates many cavities in the package, wasting much space. The total occupied space of the palm rest is therefore increased, which reduces the capacity of a container and increases transportation costs.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a palm rest that can be assembled with keyboards and without the disadvantages of the prior art.